Molecular recognition among ligands and receptors in biology requires appropriate presentation of epitopes. Cellular adhesion ligands in extracellular matrix play a critical role in cell adhesion and attachment, which affect cell proliferation, differentiation and maintaining regular metabolic activities. Recently, there has been great interest in designing scaffolds that mimic cellular structures with artificial epitopes, in order to trigger biological events important in regenerative medicine or targeted chemotherapy. Differences in cellular response have been reported with changes in distribution and structural presentation of the signals on these artificial cell scaffolds. For, example, varying the nanoscale separation between cell adhesion ligands has been found to improve the recognition of signals and subsequent proliferation of the cells. Among the various methodologies used to synthesize biomaterials, self-assembly is a particularly attractive tool to create scaffolds from solutions of molecules that can encapsulate cells and assemble in situ.